La 1 de TVL
La 1 (English: The One) is the flagship television channel of Latinolian public broadcaster Radiotelevisión Latinolia (RTVL). It was launched on 28 October 1956, being the first television service to ever operate in Latinolia. TVL 1956-1962 1962-1982 TVL1/Primera Cadena 1972-1982 1976-1982 TVL1 green star dark blue background.png|Commercial break ID (1980, 1). TVL1 - Orange rectangle outlines.png|Commercial break ID (1980, 2). TVL1 green lines on black.png|Commercial break ID (1980, 3). 1982-1989 TVL blue yellow ad id 1982.png|Commercial break ID (1982, 1). TVL1 ad id purple two squares 1982.png|Commercial break ID (1982, 2). TVL1 ad id - grey and red circles - 1987.png|Commercial break ID (1987). 1989-1991 TVL1 blue glass eye ID.png|Network ID (1989, 1). TVL1 grey background id.png|Network ID (1989, 2). TVL ID - Fondo Violeta.png|Network ID (1990). TVL 1 - Nubes.png|Network ID (Clouds, 1990). TVL1 ID - Arco Iris.png|Network ID (Rainbow, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Blue.png|Network ID (blue, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Red.png|Network ID (red, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Crimson.png|Network ID (crimson, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Orange.png|Network ID (orange, 1990). TVL1 1990 ID - Yellow.png|Network ID (yellow, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Green.png|Network ID (green, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Teal Blue.png|Network ID (teal, 1990). TVL 1 ID 1990 - Purple.png|Network ID (purple, 1990). TVL1 promo Filmoteca Martes 1989.png|Network promo (Filmoteca del Martes, Good Morning, 1989, 1). TVL1 promo Filmoteca Martes 1989 2.png|Network promo (Filmoteca del Martes, Good Morning, 1989, 2). La Primera 1991-1992 TVL1 cortinilla 1991 - 2.png|Network ID (1991, 1). TVL1 cortinilla 1991 - 3.png|Network ID (1991, 2). TVL1 Cortinilla 1992 - 1.png|Network ID (1992, 1). TVL1 Cortinilla 1992 - 2.png|Network ID (1992, 2). TVL1 cortinilla 1991 - 1.png|Commercial break ID (1991). 1992-1994 TVL1 commercial break ID - 1993.png|Network ID (1993). 1994-1999 1994-1996 (on-screen ident) TVL1 ID Rainbow 1.png|Network ID (1994, 1). TVL1 ID Rainbow 1 - 3.png|Network ID (1994, 2). TVL1 ID Rainbow 1 - 2.png|Network ID (1994, 3). 1999-2008 Mad TV spoof 5.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2001). 2003-2006 TVL1 blue room ID.png|Network ID (2003, 1). TVL1 ID Palm Trees 2004.png|Network ID (2003, 2). TVL1 ID green women.png|Network ID (2003, 3). TVL1 ID Outside.png|Network ID (2004, 1). TVL1 ID Park 2004.png|Network ID (2004, 2). TVL1 Proximamente 2004.png|Network promo (Coming Soon, 2004). TVL1 Pierros Gatos 2004.png|Network promo (Cats and Dogs, 2004). TVL1 promo Ana Y Los 7 2004.png|Network promo (Ana y los 7, 2004). TVL1 promo El Mundo Perdido 2004.png|Network promo (The Lost World, 2004, 1). TVL1 2004 promo Esta Noche.png|Network promo (The Lost World, 2004, 2). TVL1 promo Tierra Indomita 2004.png|Network promo (Tierra Indómita, 2004, 1). TVL1 promo Tierra Indomita 2004 2.png|Network promo (Tierra Indómita, 2004, 2). TVL1 promo El Rio 2004.png|Network promo (El Río Salvaje, 2004). TVL1 Eurdevision Junior promo 2004.png|Network promo (Junior Eurdevision Song Contest, 2004). TVL1 grand prix promo 2004.png|Network promo (MotoPR Alliancia Grand Prix, 2004). TVL1 sponsor tag Cola Cao 2004.png|Sponsorship billboard (Cola Cao, 2004). TVL1 Corral sponsor tag 2004.png|Network promo (Fincas Corral, 2004). 2006-2007 La 1 2007-2008 2008-present Mad TV - La 1 de TVL spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2016). Category:Television channels in Latinolia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Public broadcasters Category:Radiotelevisión Latinolia Category:Latinolia Category:Television